Seeing You
by jennifer.r.baker.75
Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other. Now that Callie has no where to turn will she finally tell Arizona how she feels and most importantly who she is?
1. Chapter 1

Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other.

Rating: M

AN: This is my first story that I have ever written besides the ones you have to write in high school English class. So please be nice. It will have both Callie and Arizona's POV. -Jen

Callie's POV

Living under my parents thumb taught me one rule that I made when I realized I was different from my sister and everyone I knew. The one rule that I was so unbelieving scared and excited to break. My rule that I broke that I will never regret breaking no matter what happens or where I end up is: no matter what people say you always hide who you really are from everyone. It doesn't matter how long you have known this person or who the person actually is to you. If they are family or friends you fight like hell to be this fake person that people can be proud of. So they can actually love that fake part of you, even if it is a lie. Then at least you have someone who loves you. No matter how small that part is you at least know that someone gives a shit about you. If you actually care and you let them find out who you really truly are in the inside then you are screwed. They will tell you that you're wrong, that they can't love you if you're this way, or worst of all they make you choose between whom you have been and who you can become. Maybe if I had seen this coming I wouldn't have made the decision to tell my parents what was wrong with me. Why I was so sad all the time and why I always stayed in my room away from everyone. But, deep down I knew what would happen. That they would react like this and kick me out and not even let me pack a bag. At least I had thought to put all the money I had in my pocket before they told me to get the hell out and to not come back until I was normal again. Even though every part of my being was telling me to run home and beg for forgiveness. I just couldn't do it because I was finally free to be who I was born to be and free to finally love the person I was born to love. I didn't know that her name was, I hadn't even spoken to her before and I had no idea where to look for her other then here. So, that's why I'm sitting here on this bus bench. This is the only place I know for sure that I will see her. She rides this bus everyday at different times but I know I saw her on it earlier today so odds are I won't see her till morning. I have no where else to go, no where else to turn and worst of all no one else to turn to. So, I will just wait here for her. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. But hopefully I have all night to figure that out.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked to each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other. Now that Callie has no where to turn will she finally tell Arizona how she feels and most importantly who she is?

Rated: M

AN: This is my first story that I have ever written besides the ones you have to write in high school English class. So please be nice. –Jen

Chapter 2:

Arizona's POV

I'm so glad it is Friday and that it is finally time to get off work. I have worked almost everyday for the past two weeks and it is definitely time for a little me time. On my way to the bus stop I start to get the butterflies that I always seem to get when I start thinking about the girl that never strays far from my thoughts. She is so miraculous. Every time I see her I just feel this incredible warmth all over my body and I just want to reach out and touch her. When I see her I can't help but wonder why she looks so sad. I just want to do anything to make her smile.

I don't know if she has noticed me before but she is the only one that can make me feel like this. Sometimes I play different scenarios in my head about how I would just walk up to her and start a conversation and asking her random questions like what her name is, or why she looks so hurt, or just where she goes to school. I just want to know her.

Other times I sit kind of in the back of the bus so I can just look at her to see how she reacts to the crazies on the bus. I know its weird and I think that is part of the reasons why I haven't sucked up the courage to open my mouth. I mean come on I'm about to be 18 in two weeks and going to start college next fall. How am I supposed to be an adult if I can't talk to one girl? I mean come on Arizona, stop being a pansy!

Ok, if the girl is there I will grow a pair and just walk up to her and introduce myself. What is the worst that can happen? I guess she can look at me and laugh and give me that crazy look of hers that she gives that one guy who likes to prance up and down the aisle and sing Somewhere Over The Rainbow. But I mean come on I should at least try and talk to her. She might not even be into girls but I could just try to be her friend. Yea that's what I will do. Just try to be her friend. Don't mention that you like to sit and stare and watch her, then she really will look at me like I'm the crazy one.

As I round the corner to the bus stop I almost trip over my own feet stopping so fast because I see her sitting there with her head in her hands crying so loudly. I take a deep breath and look in my purse and pull some tissues out and slowly walk up to her.

"Excuse me, is everything ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked to each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other. Now that Callie has no where to turn will she finally tell Arizona how she feels and most importantly who she is?

Rated: M. Starts at G rated but will eventually be M.

AN1: This is my first story that I have ever written besides the ones you have to write in high school English class. So please be nice. –Jen

AN2: I just wanted to thank everyone that has read the story and that has given it a chance. So, thank you! Now on to the story…

Chapter 3:

Callie's POV

I have been sitting here for almost 3 hours and it is just now hitting me that my family turned there back on me and told me that I could never come back until I become the Calliope that they "raised", whatever that means. I know that I am only 17 but I can't go back to pretending to be someone I'm not anymore. I still can't believe I stood up at the dinner table and blurted out I'M GAY when I was asked to pass the bread! Ugh, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard that beautiful voice say, "Excuse me, is everything ok?"

Arizona's POV

I don't know how long it has been but it feels like years since I spoke and she jerked up her head and I saw those amazing heart stopping brown eyes with tears in them. She hasn't said a word to me yet. As I just stare back I finally clear my throat and try again, "Are you ok?" When she just continues to stare I move to sit down next to her and introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Arizona. I know we don't know each other but I have seen you here almost everyday and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. If you want to talk I'm a super listener. If not we can just sit here and wait for the bus together quietly and pretend I didn't say anything."

Callie's POV

When I notice her moving to sit down next to me my heart starts racing. OMG she is talking to me. When she stops I look up at her and barely say, "Hi I'm Callie." I don't know what else to say but I realized that the bus could be here any minute and this could be my only chance to say something to her. But what should I say? I can't tell her that I think she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. So I guess I will just tell her about what happened tonight.

"My parents and I got into a huge fight and they told me to leave and to not come back until I can be who they want me to be. So, now I have no where to go. I have no friends so I can't stay with any of them and I'm pretty sure my parents called the rest of the family and told them. I have no clothes, hardly any money, and no anything. I don't know what I'm going to do." When I realized I said all of that my eyes get huge and I can feel my face heat up and I'm pretty sure that it is red as a tomato. I hear her move a little and I turn to her.

Arizona's POV

As I hear all that comes out of her sad but beautiful mouth I feel my eyebrows get higher and higher because I am so shocked at what I'm hearing. This poor girl is alone. Her whole family has abandoned her and she has no one else to turn to be there for her. I give her a small smile and tell her, "Give me one second." She just looks at me and nods and looks back down at her hands. I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone and get up from the bus bench and walk a little way away so that she can't hear me.

As I start to look up my moms' number I pause before I press call. All I can hope is that they can say yes. I don't want to even think about what could happen to her if they don't say it's ok. When I finally hear my mom she says, "Arizona are you there?"

Here goes nothing, "Yea mom, I'm here but umm I am at the bus stop and you know that girl I mentioned to you the other day? Well she is here at the bus stop and she just looked so sad and when I asked her what was wrong and she told me that her parents kicked her out and she has no where to go. I didn't know what else to do. Is it ok if she stays with us for a little bit? I can't just leave her here. Something could happen to her."

As I hang up the phone and start walking to her I can feel my face break out into this huge smile. When I reach the bench I smile wider and say, "Umm I know that this is weird and you don't know me at all but, if you want to stay at my house for a bit if you want that is you can. My parents said it was ok with them and you would have your own bedroom and you can ride the bus home with me and eat dinner with us and we can figure it all out."

I see her think it over for a minute and she smiles a little bit and that makes me smile and say," So, what do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked to each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other. Now that Callie has no where to turn will she finally tell Arizona how she feels and most importantly who she is?

Rated: M. Starts at G rated but will eventually be M.

AN1: This is my first story that I have ever written besides the ones you have to write in high school English class. So please be nice. –Jen

AN2: I just wanted to thank everyone that has read the story and that has given it a chance. So, thank you! Now on to the story…

Chapter 4:

Callie's POV

As I sit here and think over Arizona's plan I can't help but think that she is crazy. How is this going to work? She doesn't know who I am or who my family is or why I was kicked out. But I also can't help but think that she is my only option unless I want to sleep here on this bench. If I don't go what am I going to do about school. It starts next week and I have to finish high school or I can't go to college. This whole situation is completely screwed up. I mean I only have two options either sleep in a warm bed in an actual house or here outside on this hard wooden seat. So I guess I will choose the first door and follow the hot but quite possibly crazy girl home.

I look up at her just as I see the bus come around the corner. "Umm only if it is alright with everyone and it isn't going to be a problem. I don't want to get in anyone's way or anything."

Arizona's POV

"Of course it isn't going to be a problem Callie. It will just be my parents, you, and I. My brother Tim doesn't get a say because he is in another country at the moment but as long as you don't try to kill us in our sleep tonight I'm super sure that everything is going to be all good."

I start laughing at my little joke and I see her smile a little so I know she was ok with it. In the corner of my eye I see the bus coming towards us so I grab my bag and turn to tell her, "So, I guess lets go if your sure you want to come. My mom made my favorite lasagna tonight if your hungry and I'm telling you that you will be sorry you missed it if you decide not to come. She is one amazing cook and if I didn't run everyday and swim when I can I would possibly weigh over 300 pounds. I don't know if you ate dinner already because it is kind of late but if you are hungry we aren't going to let you starve." I joke and smile at her as I see her get up to follow me as the bus pulls up to the curb.

Callie's POV

I smile at her silly jokes and get up to follow her to get on the bus. I pull my bus pass from my back pocket and slide it through after she does. When I see her walk to the back of the bus to where I usually sit I follow behind her and sit next to her. I turn to look at her and say, "Thank you so much Arizona. I had no idea what I was going to do." She just smiles that amazing smile and says, "It's not a problem at all. I'm just glad to help."

After we are on the bus for a minute I turn back to her and ask her why she asked me if I was ok? I really want to know why she offered to help a complete stranger out. I was at least sitting on that bench for a couple hours and no one came up to me and asked if I was ok or anything at all.

Arizona's POV

I turn back towards Callie because I heard her ask me another question. I looked shocked that she asked me why I asked her if she was ok. I know I must look like a complete dork with my eyes huge and jaw dropped. I quickly close my mouth and say, "What kind of lady would I be if I left a beautiful women like you there without trying to do something to help you in some way? I'm just so glad that you decided to take me up on my offer. You are really helping me out by the way. If I had left you there and just went home and ate then went to bed I wouldn't have slept a wink. You would have been on my mind all night. So its completely selfish reasons that I asked you to come. I really and I mean really love my sleep. I smile and wink at her and turn to look out the window to watch out for our stop.

Callie's POV

I chuckle as I hear her joke about her sleep. She seems so sweet and such an amazingly kind person. I have been so nervous about going to her house that I completely forgot to be nervous around her. I guess that is a good thing then. I wonder how her parents feel about it. I really do hope they are ok with me staying the night.

I can't help but think that we Torres girls are not meant to be sleeping outside. I have tried the whole camping thing but I at least had a tent and a sleeping bag and the only reason I even tried it was because my sister Aria dared me to do it and I am to stubborn to let my sister get the best of me in any situation. So I slept in it all night and my mom told me she left the back door unlocked if I decided to come to my senses. But I pulled through the whole night and proved my bitch of a sister not to mess with me anymore. I wish I was still that brave now.

Arizona's POV

When I see my bus stop coming up next I push the button and turn to her and smile and say, "This is us." She gets up and I follow to get off the bus. As the bus leaves I point and tell her, "The house is just a block away. I hope you know that everything is going to be ok. I mean I don't know everything you are going through. But, I want you to know for sure that you do have at least one friend now and I am a super awesome friend to have."

As we walk I stop us by asking if she is ready when I see her nod and I try to give her an everything will be ok smile. I don't know if she gets it but I see a little smile and her nod again and I reach the door I push it open and walk in as I turn to say, "I really hope you are ready for the lasagna."


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked to each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other. Now that Callie has no where to turn will she finally tell Arizona how she feels and most importantly who she is?

Rated: M. Starts at G rated but will eventually be M.

AN1: This is my first story that I have ever written besides the ones you have to write in high school English class. So please be nice. –Jen

AN2: I just wanted to thank everyone that has read the story and that has given it a chance. So, thank you! Now on to the story…

Chapter 5:

Arizona's POV

As we are walking inside I can hear that my parents are still up. I put my bag down and start walking to the kitchen. I see my mom pulling two plates out of the oven and my dad is sitting on the chair at the bar reading.

"Hey mom and dad, this is Callie. Callie this is my mom Barbara and my dad Daniel." I can tell that she is very uncomfortable so I clear my throat and think about what else to say. But of course my mom saves the day.

Barbara's POV

"I hope you girls are hungry. Arizona grab glasses form the cabinet please. So Callie, how are you doing dear?" I look up at the poor girl and I can tell right away why Arizona hasn't been able to stop talking about this girl even though she looks so sad I can surely see how pretty she is and totally Arizona's type.

Callie's POV

Arizona's mom is being so nice to me that I can't stop the tears that well up in my eyes. I try so hard to fight them but I can feel Arizona and her parents staring at me with those concerned eyes that I lose the fight. As I look up to try and say something to her mom I see her come around the counter and pull me into a hug and rub my back with her hand. But that does nothing to stop the tears. They just come. When I finally can calm down she tells me if I need to wash up that I can before I eat and she asks Arizona to show me where the bathroom is.

Arizona's POV

I show Callie where the bathroom is and walk back to talk to my mom. "Mom, you only asked her how she was doing and she started to cry. How could anyone treat her so bad that once someone tries to help she reacts like that? I feel so bad for her."

I hear Callie walking back to the kitchen so I close my mouth real quick. "Callie what would you like to drink? We have Tea, Milk, Juice and water of course." I barely hear her whisper that water is fine and I move to make our glasses. My mom tells Callie to have a seat at the table and her and my dad walk toward it while my mom carries the plates and I carry the glasses.

Callie's POV

I feel like such a complete loser. I can't believe I cried on a persons shoulder that I just met. As I try to calm myself down in the bathroom I wash my face and look in the mirror and take a deep breath. I tell myself that everything is going to be ok. They are just trying to help you out. Now stop being a total spaz and have a meal and a talk with them.

When Arizona asks what I would like to drink I tell her that water is fine and walk to the table as I am asked to do. I sit down and look at Arizona's dad out the corner of my eye. I wonder why he hasn't said anything yet. I hope he is ok with me being here.

Barbara's POV

I place one of the plates in front of Callie and the other in Arizona's spot. I sit down and wait for the girls to dig in before I start talking.

"Callie I set up the spare bedroom for you. It is up stairs next to Arizona's room. I don't know if she told you but you will have your own room but you have to share a bathroom with her. Daniel and I talked earlier and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. But, there are a couple of rules. For one, you have to go to school everyday. Which school do you go to by the way? Secondly, there is a curfew and are there any activities you are in? And lastly, everyone cleans up after themselves. Do you think those rules will be ok to follow?"

Callie's POV

I listen very carefully as Arizona's mom tells me the rules. When she is finished I look at Arizona and her dad and I can tell they are waiting for me to say something.

"Yes maam. I will follow any rules that you both tell me to. About school, I was going to private school but my dad said he wouldn't be paying for it anymore. So I'm not sure what I am going to be doing about that. As activities go I was on my schools soccer team but since I can't go there I guess I don't anymore. And about cleaning up after me you don't have to worry about that. I am a complete neat freak. Everything has a place for a reason so why not put it back."

"I do have to questions though. Did you want me to get a part time job to help out more? And I also have no clothes or anything else for that matter. Should I try to call my parents and see if I can at least get some clothes of mine from there?"

Barbara's POV

"If you would like to get a part time job to have extra cash for things that you would like to do that is fine. But, you don't have to give us money. You going to school and finishing is more important. And as for school if you are ok with it we can call my lawyer and see what we can do about enrolling you at Arizona's school. It isn't a private school but it is a really good school. How old are you?"

"And if you want to see if you can get your clothes from your parents house then you can. If not we can always get you some things from the store in the morning. We should have everything that you will need for tonight here."

Callie's POV

"I am 17 but I turn 18 on Monday and I'm perfectly ok with going to public school. I just want to finish and I will start looking for a part time job so I can at least pay you back for the clothes if my parents say that I can't get them from them."

Arizona's POV

I listen to everything that my mom and Callie say back and forth to each other. When Callie mentions getting a job I clear my throat.

"Umm, I don't know how you feel about working at the book store but my boss mentioned earlier tonight that he is looking for someone new to hire because one of the guys there quit. If you want to give that a try I can bring you an application on my way back home when I get off tomorrow and put a good word in for you."

Callie's POV

"I would love that Arizona. I love books. I have never had a job before but I will work hard and make sure I don't disappoint you."

Daniel's POV

"Ok I guess that settles everything. Barbara and I will call our lawyer in the morning and see what we can do about school because it starts soon and you staying here. Once you girls finish dinner rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher and start it please."

"Callie, Arizona can show you where we keep all the towels and other bathroom stuff and can get you some pajamas. The room is already set for you. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. If you are going to stay here don't consider yourself a guest. Just help yourself. Well, we are going to hit the hay we got a busy day tomorrow. Good night girls see you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: Callie and Arizona have never talked to each other before but they have one thing in common they are madly in love with each other. Now that Callie has no where to turn will she finally tell Arizona how she feels and most importantly who she is?

Rated: M. Starts at G rated but will eventually be M.

AN1: This is my first story that I have ever written besides the ones you have to write in high school English class. So please be nice. –Jen

AN2: I just wanted to thank everyone that has read the story and that has given it a chance and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a loss in the family and right now I just want to throw myself into this story. I know this one is kind of short but I should be able to update again tonight.

Chapter 6:

Callie's POV

We said goodnight to her parents and quietly finished eating dinner. I could feel Arizona staring at me so I looked up and waited until she said something.

"Did you need some more water or food?"

I shook my head no and I saw her get up and reach for both our plates to take to the sink. I grabbed both of our glasses and followed her. When we reached the sink she cleared her throat.

"If you would like to take a shower while I do these you can. It will only take me a couple of minutes to do them. Then I can get in when you're finished. I can grab you some jammies and a towel. Is that ok?"

"If you want to go first then I can do these. I know you had to work earlier and you are probably tired. So you go first and I will do these then when you get done you can set out the stuff for me. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing. I am kinda beat. I guess go ahead and wash them and put them in the dishwasher but don't start it yet. If you do it will use up a lot of hot water and there won't be enough for the two of us to use it. I will just start it when we are both done. Do you like shorts or sweats to sleep in better?"

"Ok seems simple enough. I perfer to have shorts but which ever is fine."

"Shorts it is. I will set a new toothbrush out for you too. See you in a bit I guess I usually only take ten minutes so I should be really quick."

"Take your time its no rush. Oh, and Arizona thank you. You have no idea what this means to me that you and your family have taken me in and are helping me out."

"Callie, it really is no problem. Don't worry about it and whatever the reason for what you are going through, whatever the situation is we are here to help you any way we can."

I can tell that Arizona means what she says by her eyes. I have never seen such honest eyes before. I know I just met her but my gut tells me that she won't treat me like my family did. Well I hope so anyways. I never expected my family to treat me the way they did. But if today is anything to go by you can never tell how people are going to react to things.

"Thank you."

I say thank you and I see her smile and say that she will be out soon. I watch her walk out until I can't see her anymore. I turn back around to do the dishes and try to think about what I'm going to say to my parents tomorrow.


End file.
